Mr Reality
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella Montez, 22 years old, huge fan of sports is quiet until you get to know her. Her family thinks she needs to meet someone to open her up so her older brother, Brian, signs her up for a reality TV show called Mr. Reality to compete against nine other girls to win the heart of Troy Bolton, 24 years old, New York Yankees superstar third basemen. Will there be love?


**New story! I don't know how it will be but it's a new one right? Also I don't know how quick the updates are going to be but I promise you that there will be updates! I know I have other stories on here that I need to work on but as of right now I am only going to focus on this one and The Surfer. I will try one day to continue the others but as of now I only have inspiration for these two stories. I hope you all understand and will stick with me through my process of writing this new story!**

**Ok so I know this storyline has been done before and I have read most of them all. You should all check them out. They are amazing! But I'm putting my own twist on this kind of storyline. Like for example instead of starting with 20 girls, I'm starting out with 10 so that this goes a little quicker. Also another thing is the fact that Gabriella is in a wheelchair. I know I have done her in a wheelchair a few times already but I enjoy writing the character being in a wheelchair, hopefully one day you will see what I mean with all of the screenplays that are in my mind : ) So I hope you will give this a chance and enjoy it!**

**Synopsis: Gabriella Montez, 22 years old, huge fan of sports is quiet until you get to know her. Her family thinks she needs to meet someone to open her up so her older brother, Brian, signs her up for a reality TV show called Mr. Reality to compete against nine other girls to win the heart of Troy Bolton, 24 years old, New York Yankees superstar third basemen. How will Gabriella react? Will she want off of the show or will she find love?**

**Chapter One**

"You did what?!"

"I entered our little sister in a reality television show where she gets a chance to become a man's wife," Brian Montez looks at his sister, Jasmine with a smile on his face, "What?"

"She's going to kill you! You know that right?" Jasmine shakes her head at her brother who is one year older than her, "and she's going think I was in on it so she'll kill me too!"

"This could be good for her!" Brian shrugs his shoulders, "She hasn't done much since her last NJDC over the summer. All she does is write, write, and write! She needs to get out more and this will help her and who knows? Maybe she'll win and marry this guy!"

"Because she's a writer you dumbass! Writer's write, write, and write!" She shakes her head at him, "She's working on her third novel and it takes time to write a whole book. Why don't you try it?" She smacks him on the back of his head, "Who's the guy anyway?"

"Uhh Troy Bolton…"

"Troy Bolton? Troy Bolton? Troy BOLTON?!" Jasmine's eyes widen as Brian nods his head slowly, "As in New York Yankees third-baseman superstar who won the MVP this past season?"

"Yes he would be the one," he smiles, "but when I tell Gabriella about the show, don't tell her who the guy is. It will be a nice surprise."

"Sure," she nods her head putting her hand up to her chin, "it'll give her an opportunity to kill you twice. Hey, it'll give Mom and Dad that empty room that they have always wanted!"

"Shut up."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella is sitting in the living room watching TV, taking a break from writing. She enjoys writing and there isn't much other than writing for her to do at the time. She has graduated college half a year before and even out aged her disability sports team. That's right, you don't know but Gabriella Montez is paralyzed from the waist down so she uses a wheelchair to get around. Besides the wheelchair, she does everything else in her life as normal as possible. Back to the sports team, the sports she took part in were track & field, table tennis, and archery in which she will continue doing but not with the team. Not only does she like doing sports but she loves watching them and her favorite ones to watch are baseball, football, and hockey.

Gabriella laughs at the scene on the television until she sees Brian and Jasmine walk into the living room looking at her, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," Brian puts a smile on his face, "it's something big."

"Ok?" She looks at him with confusion written on her face as she turns the TV off, "What is it?"

Brian and Jasmine sit on the couch which is right next to Gabriella who is sitting in her wheelchair and Jasmine speaks up, "I'm telling you now that I had nothing to do with it," Brian glares at her, "What? It's the truth. I don't want her to kill me too."

"She's not going to kill me," he rolls his eyes, "you're way overdramatic."

"Yeah we'll see who's overdramatic when you tell her."

"Ok ok!" Gabriella speaks up making her older siblings look at her, "Will you just tell me what the news is? Before you two end up killing each other."

"Ok well here it goes. You know the reality television show called Mr. Reality? Where ten girls compete against each other to win the heart of the bachelor," Gabriella nods her head, "well um I kind of sent your name in an application to be a part of the show," he watches her eyes widen, "and they replied and you have been accepted to join the show!"

"What?!" She looks at him with a shock expression on her face, "You signed me up for a television show! What made you think that I would want to take part of a show? Especially one where there are girls fighting over a guy!"

"This will be good for you!" Brian throws his arms up slightly, "You can meet new people and maybe fall in love with a guy!"

"You can't fall in love on television! Don't you know that almost every couple that has been on Mr. Reality has broken up a month after the show?" Gabriella shakes her head, "I'm not doing it."

"Exactly! Almost! So not every couple has broken up and who knows maybe you will win and you will actually love the guy!" He looks at his baby sister, "I want you to be happy. You haven't done much of anything since July but write and it's November now. You need to have fun and this could help you have fun. It would also be a great way to get word out about disability awareness, also get you connections for your novels. This is what you have always wanted to do, spread awareness and get connections and this will help you!"

"Did you seriously use the awareness trick, dumbass?" Jasmine puts a "are you kidding me" look on her face as she slaps his shoulder but then looks at Gabriella, "Even though I had nothing to do with this and I think our brother is a moron, I do have to agree that this could be good for you."

"Are you serious?" Jasmine nods her head and Gabriella sighs, "Who's the guy and do our parents know?"

"No one knows who the guy is. They are keeping it a secret this year for some reason," Brian shrugs his shoulders as he lies, "and no our parents don't know." Gabriella sighs looking down, "So what do you say? Are you going to do it?"

She looks up to look at her brother and sister with questionable looks on her face as she thought about her decision.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Why am I doing this again?" Troy looks at his best friend, Chad Danforth, since pre-school.

Chad grabs the basketball and looks at his best friend, "Because you let Sharpay freaking Evans talk you into it."

"She's hard to say no to sometimes," Troy shrugs his shoulders, "besides she's my cousin. You know me and family, I can't say no to them."

"Whatever dude," Chad shrugs his shoulders, "just think you're going to spend some time with ten very lucky ladies. You're a lucky man. Every guy would like a chance for this and you have it and who knows, maybe you will fall in love with one of them."

"I kind of hope there will be a girl I do fall in love with," he shrugs his shoulders, "I do think it's time to settle down, I mean I know I'm 24 but I have always pictured myself with kids by the time I'm 30 plus I don't want to be known as Mr. Party boy of the major leagues. You and I both know I'm not like that and maybe just maybe, this will show the rest of them that I do mean business in this sport."

Chad gave him a playful shove to the shoulder, "Stop acting like a chick," he chuckles, "but I know what you mean man. Don't worry, you'll find the perfect girl for you."

Troy nods his head thinking about everything and what he is about to do. He never thought of himself as a reality television person but when his cousin suggested it, there wasn't anything stopping him at the time but now he's sort of regretting saying yes but there's still hope going through his mind that it could work and he would find the right girl for himself.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe I'm here," Gabriella mumbles as looks around the room at the other nine girls who were either talking to each other or thinking among themselves like she was at the moment, "I'm going to kill my brother and I can't believe my parents were ok with it!"

"_Gabriella, honey, Brian is only looking out for what's best for you," Maria Montez looks at her youngest child, "I think this is a good idea. You can make new friends and you could fall in love with a wonderful man."_

"_How do you know he will be wonderful, mom? We don't even know who the guy is," Gabriella rolls her eyes and looks away from her Mom._

_Maria places an confusion look on her face as she looks at Brian who put a sort of guilty look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders showing that he didn't tell her who the guy was and she shakes her head at him, then looks back at Gabriella, "I'm sure he's a wonderful person. They wouldn't put a jerk kind of a guy on the show; at least, not on this particular show because none of the guys before have been jerks before."_

"_Mom," Gabriella looks at her but then looks at her Dad who hasn't said anything in the past few minutes, "Dad…What do you think?"_

"_I agree with your mother and your siblings," Greg places a smile on his face, "you haven't been really out since NJDC three months ago. I think this will be good for you."_

"_Fine," she shakes her head, "I'll do it but I won't be happy about it."_

"Welcome ladies," Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as she looks at the woman who was speaking, she had blonde hair and brown eyes and was very pretty, "I'm Sharpay Evans and I will be the host of this show. Now you ten lovely ladies have been selected to take part of this reality TV show where one of you will win the heart of our bachelor. We aren't filming just as yet but I am year to tell you the rules, information you need, and stuff like that. Understand?" All of the girls nod their heads and Sharpay continues as she nods her heads, "Great. Well first every Friday, there will be an elimination and that's where one of you girls will be leaving the house. The rule of that is if you are the one eliminated, please don't cause a scene, just shake the man's hand and go up to your room and collect your things and leave immediately. Another thing is no violence between everyone and every girl should be fair to the other girls here.

Also remember that there is only one guy that you are all fighting for, be fair to him and he may or may not be able to spend the same amount with all of the girls here. Everything else was in the contract that was sent for you to sign before coming on the show," Sharpay smiles at the girls before she continues, "Now the show will be filming all the time including nights but there will be no cameras in the bathrooms for privacy of course. We will also be filming the individual dates that you will be going on with our bachelor which will be chosen by the bachelor himself, judges, or the winner of a challenge. Now you girls are going to go into hair and makeup to make yourself ready to meet the bachelor himself which you will be doing in a couple hours. Once you have met him and introduce yourself to him, you will be assigned to your rooms and get to know the house a little bit. Remember to have fun!"

All of the girls cheer and clap their hands with enthusiasm while Gabriella just claps her hands. Sharpay notices her and smiles softly knowing she was going to be a great addition to the show and she also had a feeling that Troy and her could have a connection with each other which is why she personally chose Gabriella while some of the producers chose the other girls.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay smiles as she walks into a room, "Hey little cousin, are you ready to make one of ten girls very lucky?"

"I guess?" Troy looks at her with a nervous expression on his face, "I don't know if I should do this. I mean what are the guys going to think? And the rest of MLB?"

"Hey we already ran this by MLB and the Yankees, and they are all for this idea," she smiles at him, "don't worry about it. You told me that you were all for this especially if you are actually going to meet the woman of your dreams."

"How do I know if none of those girls are just on this show for the money or even my money?"

"You will know once you get to know each of them. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure there's going to be one or two girls who are going to be like that but I know there's one girl who isn't like that," Sharpay places a smile on her face, "and I think you'll like her. She actually doesn't know that you are the bachelor. Her brother sent me an e-mail telling me that she has no idea because he wasn't sure she would come on the show if she knew that it was you."

"Why?" Troy looks at her with a little interest, "and why are you telling me this? Didn't you tell me that I have to actually give every girl a chance of winning?"

"Yes yes of course but I'm telling you this so you don't get a little freaked out if she's ready to kill her brother or something," she shrugs her shoulders, "honestly I don't know. She's different and I think you will like her most out of everyone. I know I'm not supposed to be doing this but you're still my little cousin and I actually want you to get something out of this and I kind of want her to get something out of this as well. You'll know what I mean once you meet her and I mean you need to get to know her before you judge her or don't let anyone judge her either," Sharpay shrugs again, "and the reason why she doesn't know that it's you because she's a big sports person and the Yankees are her favorite team and you, my little cousin, is her favorite player of today. So don't be surprised if she's starstruck and shocked when she first meets you."

"Ok?" He looks at her with confusion written on his face, "and judging her? Why would I judge her? I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know but there are judgmental people out there and people like her unfortunately have been judged and looked at differently than the rest of us," Sharpay sighs softly but then places a smile on her face again, "but anyways you still need to give every girl out there a chance win your heart and you to have fun. I will let you finish getting ready. See you later and good luck!"

She places her hand on his shoulder before she walks out of the room and Troy watches her walk out and shakes his head as he looks in the mirror, "Women."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we're going to meet the hottest guy ever," one of the girls squeals while they were waiting for the director to yell action.

Gabriella looks at her with confusion written on her face. _How does she know that he will be hot and even the hottest guy ever? Does she know who the guy is? Brian told me that it was a surprise! I'll kill him. Ok maybe I won't but who is the guy if he wouldn't tell me? I guess I'll find out in the next few minutes._

"3….2….and go," the director motion to Sharpay to start speaking.

"Welcome to another season of Mr. Reality where ten very lucky ladies will go against each other to win the heart our bachelor," Sharpay smiles with the microphone in her hand as she looks into the camera, "I am Sharpay Evans and I will be your host for this season of this show. I think this will be the best season of Mr. Reality because we have a diverse group of ladies here with us this year and plus our lucky bachelor who will have the honor in getting to know each of these ladies. Now every Friday, there will be an elimination where sadly one of these girls will be eliminated from the show and be no longer fighting to win the heart of our bachelor," she turns towards the girls who were waiting patiently in a line, "now ladies, are you ready to meet the man you will be fighting for the heart of?

All of the girls start squealing as they each nod their heads. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the girls' reactions and she shakes her head. _Can't believe these girls are getting so excited like over a guy. _She couldn't deny though that she sort of was intrigue of who the guy is going to be since her brother told her it was secret but she has a feeling that it was only a secret for her.

"Well then ladies," Sharpay smiles, "let me introduce you to 2011 American League rookie of the year, two-time All-Star, Yankees third basemen, Troy Bolton!"

Troy walks out behind curtains and all the girls were squealing and clapping their hands as Gabriella is just staring at him with her mouth open a little to show her shockness at who the bachelor is. Can you say things are going to be interesting?

**Well that's the first chapter. What do you think? It took me a few days to write this chapter because well you know, the first and last chapter are usually the hardest chapters to write in a story or even an essay for school. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I was writing this chapter, many ideas started popping in my head so I believe that I will definitely be keeping up to date with this story. I can't tell you how often I will be updating it but I can tell you that I will. I hope you stick with me through this story! Let me know what you think will be happening during this show and let me know what you think of this first chapter in a review! Thank you! **


End file.
